


A Mystery Only Real Detectives Could Solve

by flipflop_diva



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Mystery, Secret Relationship, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: JakeknowsGina is secretly dating someone she's not telling them about. And he knows he has to get to the bottom of it. Good thing they are detectives ...





	A Mystery Only Real Detectives Could Solve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zahrabane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahrabane/gifts).



> Written for zahrabane for Chocolate Box 2018. Based on the prompt: _Rosa and Gina are secretly dating. How does the squad find out?_

The checkmarks on Gina’s calendar were adding up, now spanning weeks instead of just days.

“Those detectives.” She sighed, shaking her head. “I thought they were supposed to be good at their jobs. It’s what they tell me every day. _'Gina, I am so good at my job. I am the most detective of all detectives.'_ ”

“You know I’m the only one who’s good at my job,” Rosa said, not even looking up from the sandwich she was eating.

“Honestly, I’m the only one who’s good at my job around here,” Gina said. “But you are far above the rest of them. You probably would have figured it out by now.”

Rosa did look up at that, her eyes narrowing slightly. “If I didn’t love you,” she said, “you would be so dead right now.”

“Yeah?” Gina said. She leaned back in the chair she was sitting in, placing her arms behind her head. “You know you have to catch me to kill me. And that won’t happen …” She paused, licking her lips. “Unless I let you.”

•••

Jake was pacing.

“Something is off,” he said. “I know it is. Gina has been acting so weird.”

“She has!” Charles piped up. “I asked her if she wanted to go to lunch with me the other day to share a delicious dish of octopus and pineapple, and she turned me down?”

“What?” Jake said. “Ewww. Why?”

“It’s good!”

“Okay,” Jake said. “Fine, but …”

“She’s also worn the same shoes twice this week,” Amy said.

Jake frowned. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Obviously she spent the night at her new squeeze’s apartment and forgot to bring another pair, so she had to wear the same ones. Which she never ever does.”

“Really?” Jake frowned. “Huh. Well, I guess that does make sense.”

“Of course it does! Women notice these things.” 

“So what do we do?” asked Hitchcock, pulling a candy bar from the waistband of his pants and shoving it into his mouth, wrapped and all. “Should we confront her?”

“Ewww,” Amy said, watching him eat.

“No,” Jake said, “Better than that.”

He made sure they were all looking at him, and then he pulled his glasses off his face, probably hoping to look as melodramatic as possible. “We detective!” he half-whispered, half-spoke.

•••

“Yeah, you guys suck at detectiving,” Gina said. She perched her feet up on her desk and shook her head sadly at all of them.

“Nuh-uh,” Charles said. “We are super good! We followed you all over town …”

“And then you lost me.”

“And then we found you!” he said. “Right, Jake, we found her?”

“ _Alone_ ,” Gina said. “I thought you were trying to figure out who I’m dating.”

“So you are dating someone!” Amy looked thrilled with herself. “Told ya so.”

“Oh my gawwwwwwwwwwd,” Gina said, drawling out the word. “You guys are the woooooooorst.”

“They’re idiots,” said Rosa, who suddenly appeared behind Gina. She walked over to Gina, leaned down and kissed her. Like really kissed her. Tongue and all.

When she pulled back, the rest of the Nine-Nine were gaping at her.

“What?!?!” Jake managed. “Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?”

“You guys really are horrible detectives,” Rosa said, as Gina tugged on her shoulders and she leaned back in to kiss her again.


End file.
